The Transcendent
by Azrael-2905
Summary: The Bijuu are misunderstood by all, even themselves, but when they are threatened who shall rise up to defend them, will it be one of their own? Or a human? Partial Code Geass crossover (Prologue mainly) Will focus on Narutoverse Will not be updated for quite some time if at all.
1. Chapter 1

The Transcendent

**Note:** This story ignores all mentions of Juubi and states the 9 tailed beasts were created separately. Also Kyuubi was never sealed into Uzumaki Kushina nor Uzumaki Mito.

Prologue – Timeline

ATB 1974 – Britannia crowns her 98th Emperor, Charles Di Britannia.

ATB 1977 – Charles declares war on Great Britain, conquering her and renaming her 'Area 1' and thus all inhabitants of Area 1 and now aptly named 'ones'. The minister of Magic decided to separate the wizarding world from the world of muggles.

ATB 1980 – The Governor of Area 1 known only to the Commoners as V.V begins investigations into magic, a phenomenon he was informed of by the previous prime minister in exchange for a seat of nobility in Britannia.

ATB 1981 – Harry Potter defeats Lord Voldemort and wizards all over Area 1 celebrate, V.V uses this opportunity to gather more data...

ATB 1994 – Lord Voldemort makes his return, unknown to the wizards, V.V has technology that when powered by sakuradite is unaffected by a wizards magic.

ATB 1997 – Harry Potter enters Hogwarts to search for the Diadem of Ravenclaw while Voldemort marshals his Death Eaters, meanwhile V.V begins a training programme of elite soldiers in preparation for the annihilation of Wizards in Area 1. After his body is destroyed Voldemort's spirit flees witnessed by Antonin Dolohov, Dolohov then flees the battle to search for his Master.

ATB 2000 – Harry Potter witnesses a vision of Antonin Dolohov using the Goblet of Fire, which was Voldemort's FINAL horcrux to revive his master as his 24 year old powerful and charismatic self, at the moment of Voldemort's rebirth, Lelouch vi Britannia is born...

ATB 2001 – V.V begins his operation to destroy magic, Voldemort and his death eaters retreat to Dolohov Manor, the resistance holes up in Hogwarts, the rest of the wizarding world is destroyed, and with co-operation from the E.U and the Chinese Federation the mass genocide of Wizards goes global.

ATB 2002 – Voldemort leads his army to siege Hogwarts with V.V not far behind, Voldemort attempts to possess Harry and he is shot by a sniper, their souls are intertwined and then sent plummeting to hell and the rest of the wizarding world becomes extinct, with his mission complete V.V hands over control of Area 1 to Guinevere si Britannia and with the help of Charles, Marianne and C.C begins construction of the sword of Akasha.

ATB 2009 – Marianne is murdered, C.C vanishes and Lelouch and Nunnally vi Britannia are banished to Japan.

ATB 2010 – Japan is conquered and renamed 'Area 11' Lelouch and Nunnally are presumed dead.

ATB 2017 – Lelouch meets C.C, obtains a Geass and uses this newfound power to assassinate his half brother Clovis and give rise to the black knights, under the alter-ego Zero, after his power goes out of control and he accidentally orders his half sister Euphemia to massacre scores of Japanese, he incites the Black Rebellion and attempts to liberate Japan, this however fails when he finds out Nunnally has been kidnapped, he leaves the battle to try and rescue her, and is caught and captured by his one time friend Suzaku, meanwhile the Britannian army breaks through the siege of the black knights, killing or capturing most of them, leaving few to escape. Charles rewrites Lelouch's memories using his own Geass to use his as bait to capture C.C

ATB 2018 – After having his memories restored by C.C, Lelouch restores the black knights and once again attempts to take over Japan, however once Nunnally is instated as governor of Area 11 Lelouch falls into depression and thus the black knights flee to the Chinese federation in which Zero helps with a Coup d'état gaining the Chinese as allies. Lelouch then destroys the Geass directorate for causing the death of his girlfriend and in the aftermath of that battle Charles steals V.V's Code and leaves him to die. Lelouch once again attempts to incite a black rebellion however most of the Tokyo settlement is destroyed during the ensuing battle with a F.L.E.I.J.A warhead and the black knights believe Nunnally to have been killed, in the aftermath of the battle the black knights learn of Lelouch's Geass through the 2nd prince – Schneizel el Britannia, resulting in Lelouch having to flee from his own organization. Lelouch learns his father is on Kamine island and rushes to confront him, he along with C.C and Suzaku confront Charles and Marianne who was revealed to have taken refuge in the body of young Anya Alstreim and Lelouch activates the final level of Geass and uses it to destroy the sword of Akasha and his parents, however unknown to any of them, Charles transfers his Code to Lelouch for reasons unknown. Lelouch then uses his Geass to usurp the throne of Britannia and conquer the world before activating his final plan 'Zero Requiem 'in which Lelouch focuses the worlds hate upon himself and is then executed by Suzaku, dressed as Zero. All goes according to plan and Nunnally is elected 100th Empress of Britannia, C.C steals Lelouch's body and two weeks later his Code activates and he is miraculously revived.

ATB 2025 – Lelouch, now named L.L and his wife C.C have adopted a child who is willing to take their Codes from them. The child named ********** is the last living being of magic on the planet, and with the power of the two Codes should he choose to, the staff wielding wizard will be able to grant a common human, magical powers, the ritual is a success and L.L and C.C age to become 25 years old.

ATB 2040 – The United federation of Nations begins to become distrustful of each other, some countries begin to break off, Britannia and Japan begin to rebuild F.L.E.I.J.A warheads

ATB 2042 – Kami and Shinigami fear for the outcome of the future and thus elevate the ruler of Hell, Yami, to a God-like position only answering to Kami herself. Yami then creates the 9 tailed beasts from exceptionally powerful souls sent to hell and infuses a human soul sent to heaven with a new type of energy known as chakra, this soul will be born unto the world in 50 years, the bijuu will prevent the extinction of the planet.

ATB – 2045 nuclear war erupts most of the planets population is destroyed and only the tribes and nomads from the corners of the earth are saved by the bijuu, the bijuu then enter a hibernation state and regain their earthly spiritual memories and vow to destroy the planet themselves when they awaken

ATB 2110 – The Rikodou Sennin begins teaching the usage of chakra as decreed by Yami, some tribes that survived were also gifted with chakra by Kami.

ATB 2500 – The bijuu awaken and begin to run rampant around the elemental nations they are controlled by the Shodaime Hokage and distributed around the nations. Kyuubi being the only beast not fixated on revenge is left alone.

ATB 2505 – Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha have their battle in what will be known as 'The Valley of the End'

ATB 2580 – Kyuubi is attacked by a human with mysterious red eyes he follows the scent back to Konoha where the man's family resides and lets his rage take over, Minato Namikaze attempts to have Shinigami split the Kyuubi into his Yin and Yang forms but Shinigami says that to do so would destroy Kyuubi and disrupt the balance of the world, Kyuubi is then sealed into Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze.


	2. Chapter 2

"Speech"

"**Demonic Speech – Darker Half"**

"_**Demonic Speech – Lighter Half"**_

Chapter 1

_9 years later_

It was the day of the Kyuubi festival as on this day exactly 9 years ago the village hidden in the leaves was saved by their heroic fourth Hokage from the dreaded Kyuubi who for some reason went on a rampage and attempted to destroy their beloved home, it was also the birthday of a blonde haired jinchuuriki, but nobody really cared about that, save for one person.

Hiruzen Sarutobi is the third Hokage and current reigning Hokage after the death of his predecessor 9 years ago. Hiruzen knew that today the Kyuubi would awaken from his sealing induced slumber and hoped the boy wouldn't suffer too badly and thus he had his elite ANBU watch over the boy in hopes his wayward student would not attempt to kidnap him again and that his precious villagers would not harm the boy as they enjoyed doing every year, Hiruzen then turned away from the sunrise to once more tackle the bane of all 'Kage's.

"Damned paperwork."

Naruto Uzumaki woke up on his birthday rather angrily, he did not know these emotions were induced by the Kyuubi beginning to wake up, nor was he even aware the Kyuubi was sealed inside of him, no all he knew was irrational hatred from the villagers and decided to begin his training once again, so he got himself dressed and had a breakfast of instant ramen 'food from the gods' he thought.

After he had his breakfast he left his apartment to begin his first bit of training for the day, ditch his ANBU followers, he knew the Old Man put them there for his own protection but also knew he couldn't train with them watching, if they knew what he could do, they would think him more of a monster than they do usually.

It took him two hours, but he finally managed to ditch his ANBU guard long enough to do his 'special teleportation', the ANBU heard a rather large CRACK from where the brat was supposed to be, he looked and saw thin air.

"Hokage-sama will not be happy we lost him again" the rat faced ANBU murmered to himself.

"Dog, bat, raven and weasel" he ordered "continue searching for the boy, I will alert Hokage-sama as to his status" and with that he vanished in a swirl of leaves.

Naruto successfully banished another tree far from a clearing he was standing in, he had been banishing trees for a while and decided to work on something new.

"I can banish trees no problem now, and trees are much heavier than people, I think I'll work on those lights next, and see if I can put the right amount of power into the green one." He mumbled to himself.

Naruto could summon two different bolts of light to incapacitate his targets, one red the other green, his red light made anything it touched go to sleep and he could control that one rather easily, his green light on the other hand killed anything it came into contact with, however the effect was sporadic, if he didn't put enough power into his blast it wouldn't do anything to the target, however if he put too much in the resulting energies caused an explosion, he can very rarely put the correct amount of energy in, and today he was going to kill a few more giant animals to see if he could finally get it right.

Naruto kept on practising throughout the day, he had just failed to kill something again when he heard a menacing voice laugh at him

"**Hahaha your attempt at the killing curse is pathetic." **the voice said

"_**The very fact he can do magic however is very impressive." **_another replied

"**Humph, don't defend him" **replied the first voice.

Now Naruto didn't consider himself a coward, he has seen many strange things, like that scary woman with the purple hair summon giant snakes in a puff of smoke or 3 grown men to faint when they looked into the eyes of a pretty red eyed woman, but when two voices started speaking to him from nowhere he did the natural thing.

He fainted.

When he awoke he saw he was in a sewer

"Great the damned villagers must have gotten me again, at least they didn't beat me up this time" Naruto mumbled to himself.

"Better find my way out then, that red glow looks promising"

Naruto wandered through the sewer until he came to a rather large room, the ceiling so high he could not even perceive it and red and green pipes, leading back into the corridors from a cage in front of him, held shut by a piece of paper with the word seal inscribed on it.

"**Finally come here have you boy?" **the first booming voice from earlier asked

"Wh...What are you?" Naruto stuttered

"_**What seems a bit cruel don't you think, but to answer your question, young one, we are the entity known as the Kyuubi no Kitsune" **_replied the second voice.

"**Not giving the brat our names?" **asked the first voice with the undercurrent of a sneer.

"_**No I gave him our title, although I suppose I should add flight from death to yours, even though we all know how that turned out don't we?" **_ the second voice added with a distinctive rumble laced in humor

"**Impudent... little... argh! Now see here if you do no-" **Naruto cut off the first voice

"You can't be the Kyuubi, the fourth killed it" he said

Both voices snickered at this

"_**Silly human, we demon lords cannot be killed, merely sealed, for we were given life by Yami-sama himself but as you are our host, and we were sealed by the Shinigami..." **_

"**Miserable bastard..."**

"_**Ahem as I was saying, due to us being sealed by the Shinigami if you die, so would we, and since my other half here doesn't want to die, we will be educating you in the arts of magic and chakra, Any questions so far?" **_Kyuubi asked.

"Erm, what will you teach me, and how do I know you're not gonna try and trick me into releasing you?

"**IMPUDENT BRAT!" **the dark half yelled **"we offer to teach you and this is our gratitude?!" **

The fox finally stepped into the light, canines at least as tall as Naruto himself, coppery coloured fur, nine waving tails but the oddest thing about the Kyuubi was his eyes, one had a blood red iris, with a slit for a pupil and burning in rage while the other one just looked like a giant human eye, with a bright emerald iris that seemed to be shining in amusement.

"_**What he means to say, is that we cannot escape without killing you, and by extension ourselves, without your co-operation, which we hope to gain after teaching you, now..."**_

"WHAT?! No way am I freeing you, you attacked the village!" Naruto exclaimed.

"_**You forget your place **_**boy" **Kyuubi hissed finally showing some irritation _**" We attacked your village as we were provoked, the leader being a pale skinned man with black hair and red eyes, we tracked the scent and what did we find? More red-eyed humans to try and control us!" he roared**_

"You must mean the Uchiha" Naruto said.

"**You know of them?" **Kurama rumbled

"They were slaughtered by a member of their clan, leaving only one survivor."

"**He must have been the initial one to try and control us, interesting."**

"_**Anyway, your training." **_Kyuubi began _**"I myself shall be teaching you defensive magicks and jutsu as well as how to utilise my unique healing chakra should you need to use it."**_

"**I brat will be teaching you offensive jutsu and spells and how to use the corrosive properties of my chakra to burn and poison your enemies" **at this he gave a very vulpine grin.

"_**The only reason we are both talking to you right now is because we have only just awoken, normally one of us is awake, while the other sleeps, how you will be able to tell this is by looking into our eyes, if they are red, my darker half is in control, however if they are green I am, understand young one?" **_Kyuubi asked

"I do... Kyuubi-sensei" Naruto said, with some hesitation.

"_**Good, now that that is over with I'm going to sleep, I'll let my other half explain what you were doing wrong earlier" **_and with that both of the Kyuubi's eyes became red with a slit and a terrifying grin split his face...


End file.
